The Gyronderian Era
The age where humans have populated Gyronderia, the main continent of Axorath. The development of humans as a civilization occured during this time period, but the threat of a great evil still remains. The Kingdom of Gyronderia After the Great Purge, the Fae hid within the Emerald Forest and left the humans as the prevalent race in the continent. Gyron, the first leader of the humans also became the first king of the land. The Kingdom of Gyronderia was created soon after in honor of him, signalling the beginning of the human civilization. Year 1 started off as humans created small settlements around the continent. Year 134, and Gyron II ruled the kingdom. It was during this time that the first of the shadow creatures called the Malekites, appeared and terrorized the human settlements in the southern region. Scourge of Malekites These shadow creatures are beings corrupted by the essence of Malek, a powerful Shimian Mage that was sent hundred of years ago to destroy the Ancient Races. A being so strong that he cannot be killed, so he was instead imprisoned deep beneath the earth. Malek was trappend in a sphere of pure energy that has protective seals that prevented him from breaking out. Still, his essence reeked from his prison and corrupted the earth above him. Living creatures are also corrupted, twisting their forms to those akin to Shimians. These Malekites now seek to wipe out the entire human civilization in search of a way to free Malek and finish what he started. The Battle at Viridian Plains The humans fought against the Malekites but were severely overpowered. Finally, Gyron II decided to create an army led by his children, Davion, Ygdrasil, Medea, Azul, and Penel. Calling themselves the Imperial Army, these inexperienced solidiers somehow repelled the advancing Malekites. The children of Gyron II fought bravely and led the human army to victory at the Battle at Viridian Plains. The Great Houses The Imperial Army returned bringing high hopes with them, and the people of the kingdom recognized them. Gyron II was immensely happy that he created five main families, or houses, in honor of his children. It was at that moment that the whole kingdom was divided into five houses: House Davion, House Ygdrasil, House Medea, House Azul, and House Penel. A New King Year 172. Gyron II passed away and his son, Davion, succeeded him. Davion is a better leader than his father and showed more authority in fending off the Malekites from their kingdom. Almost 40 years have passed but the threat of the Malekites is still evident. The Lost Soldier Year 175. From the outskirts of the southern region, or Shadow Land, came a young man. He shambled into the Gyronderian Kingdom like a dead man with his tattered clothes, but was taken up and cared for by Davion. When asked for his name, the young man presented himself as Arthus. He claims that his village down south was ravaged by shadow beings and that he is the only survivor. Davion promised him a chance for revenge if he is willing to be trained in combat. Arthus agreed without question and became part of House Davion. Little did the human king know that Arthus is actually a Dunarian prince. The First Malekite War Year 200. The Imperial Army grew into a larger and much more disciplined soldiers. Fearing that the Malek's prison is weakening, Davion ordered the army to siege the Shadow Land and defeat the Malekites once and for all. This instigated the first massive scale war between the two factions. Davion, Ygdrasil, Medea, Azul, and Penel along with Arthus and Solari, a gifted mage from House Ygdrasil, led the Imperial Army against the monstrous forces of the Malekites. The Blood Fields Deep within the Shadow Land, the war erupted between humans and Malekites. Red and black blood showered the land soon to be called the Blood Fields. Thousands of humans died but they were able to carve their way into the heart of the Shadow Land. There they brave warriors faced an enemy they have never faced before, a Rikyou, or Fallen Daikyu. A Warrior's Oath Duriel, a Rikyou, along with his Malekite generals, ripped the Imperial Army to pieces. When Davion fell at the blade of Duriel, Arthus became enraged and challenged the Fallen Daikyu to a duel of death. Filled with pride and arrogance, Duriel accepted and their blades clashed. They fought for hours, never seeming to tire. Fall of the Malekites The enraged Dunarian struck down the Fallen Daikyu, and with it the strength of the Malekites. Their enemies started to melt as their leader's blood gushed out. Duriel was surprised with Arthus' strength and skill that he finally realized his lineage. Before dying, Duriel cursed Arthus. "A Dunarian in the midst of the humans shall bring its destruction." - Duriel Soon after, Arthus was left in a valley with blackened ground and dead bodies. Only a handful of the Imperial Army survived, including Solari. Unfortunately, the leaders of the Great Houses all perished in the heart of the Shadow Land. The Seal of Solari After Arthus' victory against the Rikyou, Solari and a six remaining mages wove another seal to block Malek's essence. They were soon to be known as the Magus Council. The seal was not only meant to prevent Malek from escaping but also a secondary measure if ever his essence leaked out again. If that happens again, Solari, along with the Magus Council, will be informed so that they may make preemptive measures. The Secret of Arthus While traveling back to the kingdom, Solari confronted Arthus and told him that she heard Duriel's last words, but is willing to keep it a secret from the people. Arthus thanked her, and this secret shared between them forged a relationship that would bloom years later. Free Empire Arthus, Solari, and what remains of the Imperial Army arrived at Terenis, the capital city of the Kingdom of Gyronderia. The sullen warriors are welcomed by cries of victory and anguish. However their great their accomplishment may be, none can equal the horrors that the Imperial Army have experienced with their battle against the Malekites. Many of their comrades died, but they achieved hundred of years of peace because of their sacrifice. Return of the Darkness After 700 years of peace, humanity's golden age was shattered by rumors of shadow beings ravaging the southern country side. It was during year 927 that the Gyronderian army finally took the rumors seriously. They sent an honorary unit of the Amber Sentinels lead by Captain Purdun of House Brem. Under Captain Purdun is Clyde of House Davion, Leena of House Azul, Suna of House Veirung, and Rinden of House Tulyan. Tragedy at the South Captain Purdun sent Suna and Rinden as envoys of their arrival to the southern city of Kerim. Purdun and the rest of their unit followed shortly but was intercepted by shadow wolves. Their unit was saved by two city guards of Kerim, Annette of House Sinclair and Cristoph of House Oria. They ushered Purdun's unit to Kerim where they met Commander Greyson of House Nurim. He explained to them the reality of the status of the South and how they are being preyed upon by shadow creatures, the Malekites. Lost Members It was also revealed to them that Suna and Rinden also encountered these shadow creatures. Unfortunately, Rinden sacrificed himself so that Suna may escape. Annette found Suna in the woods babbling incoherently and brought her to Kerim. A doctor there told them that Suna lost her mind as a result of her traumatic experience. Shortly after Purdun's unit left to return to the capital, Suna ran aimlessly into the woods and was never seen again. Dangerous Road Purdun decided to return to the capital instead of pursuing further leads because of the loss of members they had. Commander Greyson asked them for help in investigating other southern cities, but Purdun refused. His unit, along with Raiden of House Erignder and his companions, rode back to Arnon Outpost to prepare their journey back to the capital but they arrived at a ravaged and bloodied outpost. They were then attacked by flying Malekite creatures, but they were saved by Captain Gerard, whose identity at the time remained unknown to the group. They returned to the capital city of Terenis where Purdun reported their experience. The group was then tasked to return to the south and continue their investigations. Return to Kerim Purdun with his original unit, Clyde and Leena, took Raiden and a Medean techmaturgist, Kean of House Rion. They formed a new unit whose purpose is to investigate and take action of the Malekite scourge. The group traveled back to Kerim only to know that the Malekite attacks have increased. They also found out about what happened to Suna, and she is now replaced in the infirmary by a middle-aged man by the name of Duriel. Captain Purdun informed Commander Greyson of their new mission and the Commander pointed them to a nearby city of Amdar. The Tainted City Purdun's unit along with Annette, continued their investigations further south to the city of Amdar. Cristoph was not able to join them as he was tasked to recruit other soldiers from nearby cities. While traveling, the group fought and defeated a Malekite sandwurm, hinting them of how grave the situation is. Upon arrival in Amdar, they were welcomed with silence from the empty streets and barricaded houses. The group went straight to the city hall which they found was also barricaded tightly. They were then attacked by Malekite beasts but were repelled by Purdun and his unit. The group finally realized that the entire town was taken over by Malekites. The Daikyu's Fury While fighting the Malekites, a Malekite general named Malbion, joined the fray. Purdun's unit was not even close to matching the powerful Malekite, and one of their own was almost killed. Clyde was bitten by Malbion on the neck and was left to die, the Malekite would have killed them all if not for the interruption of the Daikyu, Forien. Forien sliced Malbion's left arm and the Malekite retreated. It was then revealed later to the group that Forien have already cleansed the city of any Malekites. Malbion's Curse After Malbion left Amdar, the group struggled to keep Clyde safe from the venom of the Malekite. Surviving townsfolk helped them inside the city hall and Purdun treated Clyde with a magical healing salve. Forien then left them to spend the night within the confines of the town hall. Clyde miraculously survived but he now carries the taint of the Malekites and has his consciousness linked with Malbion. The Marching Shadow While returning to Kerim, the group saw an army of shadows marching towards the city. They hurried towards their destination and informed Commander Greyson of the impending attack. The Commander was already well aware of the danger that they have been facing and have asked nearby cities beforehand for assistance. There were already soldiers from other cities in Kerim when the group arrived and more are still on the way. Cristoph brought with him, Rissa of House Penel, and a fellow Amber Sentinel, to join Purdun's unit. The people of Kerim had a good number of people defending it but still inferior to the force of the approaching Malekites. Massacre at Kerim Led by the Malekite general Icathar, the shadow army sieged Kerim and Commander Greyson along with Purdun's new unit and the guardians of Kerim defended the city. The defenders fought bravely to the point that the Malekites actually faltered for a moment. Unfortunately, towering creatures called Umbral Sentinels have broken through the walls of Kerim and have planted enormous black shards of rock within the city, strengthening the Malekites within the vicinity. The Malekites tore through the defenders and through the city of Kerim. Grave Peril The battle was fierce but the defenders were slowly falling and the Malekites are gaining ground. Captain Gerard joined the battle and was able to defeat Icathar but at the cost of Commander Greyson's life. Raiden and Duriel was also unaccounted for and was assumed to be lost. Rissa and Clyde are mortally wounded and Annette carried them both to safety. Captain Purdun sacrificed himself to fend of the Malekites that were blocking Annette's path. Kerim was then overrun by Malekites, forcing the remaining warriors to flee. Leena, Rissa, Kean, Clyde, Annette, and Cristoph were the only survivors of the battle at Kerim, and all of them returned to Terenis to be assessed. Fall of the South The fall of Kerim signalled the dominion of the Malekites over the southern plains. Armies from the Amber Sentinels and other mecernaries was sent to hold the choke point in Arnon Outpost. The whole Kingdom of Gyronderia was alarmed and pooled their resources to stop the threats from the south. The Amber Sentinels strived to maintain their hold on Arnon Outpost and all actions were made in order to accomplish that. Still, the Malekites poured relentlessly, overpowering the human soldiers. After two months of gruelling battle, the human armies are pushed out of the southern territory.